The Silver Paradox Trilogy: One Autumn Morn
by Tsunami Starsheart
Summary: The Armor Of Inferno. Such a powerful creation. Almost too powerful..So little is known of this object that is so readily used. And what is this armors connection to the mysterious Prophecy of Balance?
1. Chapter 1

**One Autumn Morn**

Part One Of The Silver Paradox Trilogy

* * *

A Ronin Warriors Fanfiction By Tsunami Starsheart

* * *

Super Important Author's Note: This is a rewrite of my first fanfic "One Autumn Morn". This will be more grammatically accurate. The chapters wil be longer. The content more engaging. The original version has been removed. If you would like to read the original please email me. I'd keep the original up..but the rules state that I cannot have two of the same story posted up.I am writing this because I had lost my spark for the first version and needed to rewrite it all to get back into it as it were. The storyline I had originally created will remain intact just..well...you'll see. :) 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Ronin Warriors. The only characters I own in this story are Mysty, Taylor, Usagi, Ayeko, and June. Possibly others as the story progresses. Well thanks. Enjoy the fic!

* * *

Chapter 1

The teenager rolled around restlessly on his bed. Sighing he sat up and decided it was no use. Sleep was not going to be kind and grace this being with its presence. The moonlight floating in through the curtained window forcing his dorwsy eyes shut quickly as he turned away groaning. Ryo looked around the room from his side perspective. Once thankful for not having a roommate, now he sorely wished for the company, or at least someone to talk to. Or at the very least someone he could throw his pillow at. Both worked wonders for boredom.

'Well that's what you get for being a stubborn jerk you stubborn fool!', a little voice in the back of his mind chided him.

Ryo quickly squashed that voice back down to where it belonged, sometimes he really hated his conscience. 'Then again, I probably shouldn't have yelled at Yuli... He didn't know what he was doing. Then again, when am I ever in my right mind when I'm using the Armor of Inferno? It's almost as if I have a dual personality.' Ryo suppressed the urge to laugh, his features grim. 'Almost like that western tale..I wish could remember the name. Oh well.'

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he got up and headed for the downstairs.Walking blindly in the dark almost natural now, Ryo strode with full confidence. 'Maybe some food will help me get some rest. Lord knows we all need it. Who knows when the next attack'll be. Who knows what's next?' A horrid feeling filled Ryo at the thought of needing to fight again. Simply imagining what he would be like if he donned the Inferno in a less than training circumstance. The teen shivered slightly as he entered the main room, his feet growing cold on the hard marble floor. Ryo stopped short on his little journey when he saw that the kitchen light was already on and hushed voices were deep in conversation. Drawing to the shadows Ryo listened intently, he didn't normally eavesdrop, but the mention of his name caught his attention.

"He's becoming dangerous," Sage's tenor voice told the group quietly,"Half the time while were fighting Ryo is the best damned leader we could ever ask for. But the second he calls upon the Armor of Inferno his personality does a one-eighty. Ryo would never yell at Yuli like that normally. All Yuli did was take a step toward him and ask if the fight was over; and BAM!"Sage clapped his hands together loudly to emphasize his words, "Ryo was screaming at him! I mean..It was only training! That was not needed!"

"We know Sage." Mia's calm voice replied, "We've all noticed how much Ryo has changed. At first he was completely normal, but I guess the old saying is true, ultimate power corrupts ultimatly. But the thing is...There is nothing we can do. There is nothing anyone can do."

"And even if we could ,would we want to?" Cye spoke just a bit louder than he should have, his voice truly curious.

"Yeah Mia, he is our friend after all." Rowen finished what Cye was saying.

'Some friends, yeah right...Talking about me behind my back is just great.' Ryo fixed his eyes on the kitchen light, as if it too had been offending him. Not bothering to hear the rest of the conversation, he stalked moodily back to his room to brood.

"I know he's our friend Rowen..."Mia sighed," And that's exactly why we have to do something. What if this ends up hurting him?" The woman curled over where she sat and placed her forehead in her hands. "That would absolutely terrible...and what's more...as terrible as he is now...could we have survived this long without him and the Armor of Inferno? Could we survive further battles without its use?"

"Well, what do you suggest Mia?" Sage looked at her, the four ronins in the kitchen, all in their sub-armors.The only reason Kento had been quiet was because he had been eating. "That we simply refuse to give our powers to Ryo and stop him from tramsforming into the Armor of Inferno?"

Mia looked at the four seriously, her eyes clouded slightly from the forming tears. . "I think that might be the best choice. I mean...Oh..." She leaned back and wiped away the moisture from her eyes. "I'm sure we could find a way...without that particular armor...No..we must...If the need arises. So. Yes. That is exactly what I am suggesting. When, if at all, Ryo feels the need to use the Armor of Inferno, none of you must give in and let him use your energies for it's production. Period."


	2. Chapter 2

**One Autumn Morn**

Part One Of The Silver Paradox Trilogy

* * *

A Ronin Warriors Fanfiction By Tsunami Starsheart

* * *

Super Important Author's Note: This is a rewrite of my first fanfic "One Autumn Morn". This will be more grammatically accurate. The chapters wil be longer. The content more engaging. The original version has been removed. If you would like to read the original please email me. I'd keep the original up..but the rules state that I cannot have two of the same story posted up.I am writing this because I had lost my spark for the first version and needed to rewrite it all to get back into it as it were. The storyline I had originally created will remain intact just..well...you'll see. :) 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Ronin Warriors. The only characters I own in this story are Mysty, Taylor, Usagi, Ayeko, and June. I am adding Brandi Monroe as my own character..but she is based on a real person..so..I own the character not the person. Possibly others as the story progresses. Well thanks. Enjoy the fic!

* * *

Chapter 2

'What right did they...do they... have to talk about me!?' Ryo hadn't gotten any sleep that night, so he had resigned himself to lying in bed thinking nasty thoughts about the others and the many ways in which he would torture them during training for the next ten thousand years. The others of course being the other Ronins and Mia. Ryo continued to fume underneath his bed sheets until Mia's voice rang through the house annoucing breakfast. He scowled darkly, deciding rather to starve than to be in thier presence in his current state of mind.

Fifteen minutes or so passed, and he was surprised that someone hadn't come sooner, and a rapping knock sounded upon his door almost instantly followed by Kento barging into the room. Quickly Ryo feigned still being asleep a low breathing sound issuing from his mouth. Ryo thanked whatever power above that granted him the peace as Kento left the room slightly put out but cheering as the thought of extra food came to mind.

Ryo relaxed slightly, he really didn't feel like explaining himself to anybody about anything. The sound of footsteps approaching his door yet again forced his back to stiffen but quickly went slack again remembering he was supposed to be asleep. 'Damn!I knew it wouldn't be that easy! Why won't they just leave me be?!' His door opened for the second time that morning and White Blaze came in first and swiftly padded over to his bedside, immediately followed by the rest of the houses' inhabitants, minus Kento, he was off eating Ryo's breakfast for him.

The room soon filled as Mia side stepped White Blaze and placed her palm over Ryo's forehead. "He doesn't have a fever." She smiled in relief along with the other Ronins. Ryo almost never slept in, he was always the first one up for training at the crack of dawn.

"He's probably just tired." Sage nodded,"That armor can't be easy on the energy supply."

"All the more reason-" Mia cut off as Ryo stirred.

'Okay, that'll be enough of talking behind my back.' Ryo frowned as he decided to finally get up, faking being startled at the sight of his room being so full. He yawned,"Well. Good morning." He looked around,"What are you all doing here?Is there something wrong?"

The five people not in the bed looked at each other hesitantly.


End file.
